


Genius

by orphan_account



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid life-or-death situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/gifts).



> Hope you like this little treat, htbthomas! I really love these two. :D

The NZT is wearing off fast. Brian has that familiar fogginess at the edges of his mind, that blurry almost-hangover when Genius Brian and Boring Normal Brian are both present, but neither of them is very helpful. Which isn’t a big deal when he’s passed out on his couch.

But it is a very, very big deal right now. Because he and Rebecca are trapped and Brian has no backup pills at all.

“I’m sorry about all this,” Brian says.

“What for?” Rebecca asks. “You didn’t kidnap us.” And that’s the last thing he hears before he passes out.

When he comes to again, Rebecca is smiling over him, and she’s in her regular FBI business attire, not dressed like Molly Ringwald in The Breakfast Club post-lipstick trick, so Brian knows it’s actually Rebecca. But it’s not just the two of them; Boyle and Naz are there, too, along with a whole host of nameless agents, and the dudes that chloroformed them and locked them up are being led away in handcuffs.

“What happened?” Brian asks.

Rebecca shrugs. “I saved us.”

“ _How_?”

“I _am_ an FBI agent, dummy,” she says, but she says it fondly. “Not everything requires drug-fueled inspiration.”

Brian could kiss her. He _won’t_ — that would be totally inappropriate, they work together, it’s just not a good idea, what? stop looking at me like that, brain — but he thinks about it.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Rebecca asks.

Brian shakes his head hard, and smiles. “You’re a genius, is all.”


End file.
